Christmas in Zanrakand
by Kyra-ArcticWolf
Summary: Another LennexShuyin oneshot. This time for Christmas. Hope you enjoy it.


**This is another Lenne and Shuyin oneshot. Once again it is an AU because they were too young to have kids when they were killed. Hope you enjoy.**

**Christmas In Zanrakand**

I snuck quietly into Mommy's and Daddy's room. As I tiptoed over to their bed, Daddy groaned and turned over. I stopped and looked at him. He looked like he was still asleep. So I continued to tiptoe over to their bed and quietly climbed up onto it. Once I was in the center of the bed, I started jumping up and down.

"Mommy, Daddy. Wake up! It's Christmas morning!" I yelled as loud as my little lungs would let me. Mommy opened up one of her brown eyes and looked at me.

"Sweetie.. it's still early. Go back to bed." she said.

"Come on, Mommy. You need to get up so I can see what I got." I said, getting down on my hands and knees then crawling over to her. "Please?"

I gave her the puppy dog eyes. While looking at her, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"It's seven in the morning."

I looked over at my father, who has one of his blue eyes open. "I know. But I really want to open some presents." I said then I gave him the puppy dog eyes as well.

He sighed.

"Alright. Go wait outside of the door and we will be out in an half an hour." he said to me. I smiled, stood up then walked over to the side of the bed and jumped down. I walked over to the door, closing it behind me. I then sat down in the hall across from their door and waited for them to come out.

Thirty minutes slowly passed by then my mommy came out. I stood up slowly, watching her as she walked out of the door. She was wearing a soft white robe over her pajamas. Daddy came out soon after and he was wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans. I walked over to Mommy and took a hold of her right hand with my left. Daddy came up next to me and messed up my hair.

"Daddy!" I said.

"That's for waking us up so early."

I looked at him and gave him a pouty face. Then stuck my tongue out. I stayed close to Mommy till we walked into the living room. I then slipped my hand out of hers and walked over to the tree slowly. I sat down next to some of the presents and waited for them to catch up to me. I heard the couch groan as my mommy and daddy sat down. Then I slowly stood up and looked at the presents. I picked one out that had Mommy's name on it. One that had Daddy's name on it and one that had my name on it. I put my present on the floor and walked over to the couch. I then handed Mommy and Daddy their presents. I walked back over to the tree and picked up my present, sitting down so that I was facing Mommy and Daddy. I looked at them then ripped the wrapping paper off my present.

It was a small little box. I tilted my head to the side in confusing then opened up the box. Inside there was a silver chain with the letter of my first name hanging from it. I smiled slightly then looked back up at my parents. They had already opened their presents while I was looking at mine.

Daddy had gotten a new blitzball. Mommy and I signed it for him. Or I tried to sign it.. he probably can't read it. Mommy had gotten a necklace with a light blue stone hanging from the chain. I held my necklace in my hand and walked over to Mommy, wanting to look at her necklace more closely.

As I looked at the stone, it sparkled in my blue eyes. I then looked up at Mommy and smiled. While looking at her, I felt my necklace being pulled out of my hand then placed around my neck. I turned around and looked at my daddy.

"Thank you, Daddy. And you too, Mommy. I love the necklace." I said, looking down at it. They both smiled at me.

After we had unwrapped all of our presents, Daddy went around the living room and picked up all the wrapping paper. I followed behind him, picking up any stray pieces or pieces he missed. Mommy went into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

When Daddy was done picking up the mess we made, I put the stray pieces of paper into the bag that he placed next to the couch. Daddy had sat down on the couch after putting the bag down and leaned his head over the back of it and put stretched out his arms onto the back as well. I climbed up onto the couch and looked at his face. His blue eyes were closed and he was asleep. I then looked at my mommy who mouthed to me 'Let him sleep.'. I then slid off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you making, Mommy?" I asked quietly so I wouldn't wake Daddy.

"Pancakes with a side of bacon." was her answer.

I looked at her and smiled. "Can you put blueberries in mine? Please?"

"Sure." she said quietly, smiling at me. I smiled back then walked back into the living room, settling down in a chair, watching my mommy make breakfast. The smell of the pancakes and bacon was so good. I couldn't wait to eat them. When my mommy called me to come eat. I went over to Daddy and poked his knee.

"Daddy. Time to wake up again. Or you are going to miss out on Mommy's wonderful pancakes." I said. He didn't move at all. I climbed into his lap and pulled at the corners of his mouth. "DADDY!!! WAKE UP!!!" I yelled as loud as I could. He jumped up, I fell off his lap and hit my head on the table that was in front of the couch. I looked at my daddy, who was towering over me then I started crying. Daddy looked down at me then bent down and scooped me up. I just kept crying.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked me.

"It hurts!" was the only thing I could say.

"What does?"

"Shuyin, she fell off your lap when you stood up and hit her head on the table."

"Oh.. I'll give it a kiss and make it better, ok?" he said to me. I stopped crying, sniffled then nodded. He hugged me then kissed the back of my head. I rested my forehead on his shoulder as he carried me over to the table to eat. As he placed me in the chair, he kissed my forehead lightly. I smiled at him.

"All better now?" he asked.

"Yep. It's all better now, Daddy. Thank you." I said, smiling at him again.

"No problem."

When I looked at my pancakes, they already had syrup on them and were already cut up. I looked at Mommy. "Thank you, Mommy. It looks so good." I said before picking up my fork and eating my pancakes. Grabbing the milk that was in front of me every once in a while and taking a drink of it.

After breakfast, Mommy ran into her room to get changed for her singing practice. She was going to be performing a concert tonight and Daddy and I were going to see her sing. I couldn't wait. I jumped down from my chair and waited for Mommy by the door. I heard her run into the kitchen, give my dad a kiss then she ran towards the door, gave me a kiss on the head then dashed out the door. I waved bye to her then closed the door.

I ran to my room to change out of my pink pajamas. I grabbed a white long sleeved dress out of one of my dresser drawers, removed my pajamas. I quickly put on the dress and grabbed the white boots that matched them. I then ran out of my room, jumping onto the couch and putting my boots on.

My daddy walked over to the couch and sat next to me.

"You seem really excited."

"I am."

"Why?"

"I get to hear Mommy sing tonight. I can't wait."

"But you've heard her sing before."

"I know. But every time she sings, I get lost in her voice."

Daddy smiled at me.

**Later that evening**

"Sweetie." my daddy called to me. "We better get going or we will be late."

I ran out of my room and over to my daddy. "Let's go! Let's go! I don't want to miss anything!" I then ran over to the door and waited for him. He walked over to the door and put on his yellow shoes. I grabbed onto his left hand as he opened the door with his right. I walked out before him and waited for him as he closed the door and locked it. We didn't live far from where Mommy was performing but I still didn't want to miss anything. I grabbed onto Daddy's hand again and started pulling him so he would hurry up.

When we got there, I could hear my mommy's voice.

"Daddy, hurry up." I said, pulling at his hand. "It's starting. We are going to miss it."

He picked me up and ran into the building in front of us. When we got to our seats, which were in the front, because it was Mommy's concert, I waved to Mommy and then she started her first song. I have heard her songs a million times but they never get old. The first song that she sung was 1000 Words. I just leaned against the edge, listening to her sing. Every song was beautiful. Before her last song, she talked to the audience.

"I hope you have enjoyed my concert. This is my final song for this evening and I dedicate it to my lovely daughter and my loving husband, Shuyin. I hope you enjoy it." She said.

My daddy stood up and picked me up. I rested my head on his shoulder as I started to fall asleep. After the song was finished, Daddy headed towards the dressing room to meet up with Mommy. I was fighting sleep so I could see her. When she saw us, she kissed my forehead then kissed my daddy.

"That last song was beautiful. What is it called?" I heard my daddy ask.

"It's a new song that I found. The title is Eyes on Me." she said.

"It was pretty, Mama. Just like you." I said. She giggled then I fell asleep... well half asleep. I still could feel that I was moving and stuff.. but I was too tired to care. After we returned home, Mommy took off my boots and Daddy carried me into my room. Trying not to wake me up, he took my white dress off and dressed me in my pink pajamas. He then laid me down on my bed. I opened my eyes a bit and looked at my mommy and daddy.

"I love you, Mommy, Daddy."

They smiled at me then each planted a kiss on my forehead. Once I closed my eyes, I was fast asleep.

**Yeah.. so that's done. I figured I'd do one for Christmas since I did one for Father's Day. I posted this story on for Zeshin-kun because he liked my last LennexShuyin oneshot. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed it. See ya.**


End file.
